


Lezioni di pianoforte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Love, M/M, PWP, Piano, Underage - Freeform, fedeltà - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, omaggi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gokudera insegna a Tsunayoshi a suonare il pianoforte.





	Lezioni di pianoforte

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt! PROMPT! Lezioni di pianoforte | [FANDOM]: KHR| Personaggio/Pairing: Tsuna/Gokudera| Avvisi: Underage; omaggi| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 734  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Lezioni di pianoforte

 

Gokudera era seduto sul pianoforte accanto a Tsuna, guardandolo suonare impacciato i tasti. Il battito cardiaco di Sawada era accelerato e il suo viso era arrossato, le dita gli tremavano. Guardò di sottecchi l’altro ragazzino e premette il tasto sbagliato, dando vita a un suono sordo.

“Iiiiih, scusa” gemette.

< Dopo tutte queste ore che è qui a insegnarmi, si dev’essere convinto che sono un’incapace. Questo dev’essere l’inferno > pensò.

Gokudera gli sorrise, piegando le labbra rosee e negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli argentei.

“Decimo, non dovete scusarvi. Si sbaglia spesso quando si suona. Io stesso, quando non rimaneggio un pezzo da tanto, faccio un sacco di errori” lo rassicurò. Gli prese le mani abbronzate nelle proprie, gelide e pallide, aiutandolo delicatamente a suonare.

Tsuna si lasciò guidare, il suo battito cardiaco gli rimbombava nelle orecchie più rumoroso della musica. 

Hayato gli mostrò quali pedali premere con i piedi, Tsuna dovette mettersi sulle punte, per riuscirci.

< Sono davvero troppo basso > pensò, stringendo le labbra. Avvertiva il respiro dell’altro sul collo, la presa delle sue mani e socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di fissarsi sulle note.

La luce del sole filtrava dalle grandi vetrate, attraverso cui si poteva vedere il cielo del tramonto, che da azzurro si stava tingendo di un arancione acceso.

Ogni tanto la velocità del pezzo rallentava e c’erano delle note che risuonavano goffe e fastidiose per la stanza, ma le dita di Tsuna si facevano sempre più fluide, anche se doloranti. 

“Con qualche settimana di allenamento, se non qualche giorno, questo pezzo vi uscirà facilmente. Siete davvero eccezionale, Decimo” disse Hayato con tono eccitato.

Tsuna chiuse gli occhi e baciò Hayato sulle labbra, quest’ultimo s’irrigidì. 

Tsuna lo guardò in viso e gli prese il volto tra le mani tremanti.

“S-scusa… era per ringraziarti. Sei così gentile con me e quando suoni…” esalò.

< Meglio non dirgli che mi ricorda un angelo caduto, quando lo vedo intento a suonare, così concentrato e triste > pensò.

Hayato gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, i suoi occhi, dietro le lenti a contatto verde chiaro, divennero liquidi.

“I-io… non mi dovete niente” mormorò.

Tsuna scosse il capo vistosamente.

“Gokudera-kun, tu mi piaci. Sono così felice che tu abbia deciso d’insegnarmi a suonare il pianoforte, ma… non è l’unica cosa che vorrei imparare con te” mormorò.

Hayato si grattò l’orecchio e si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Anche voi mi piacete tanto e… per quanto riguarda questo, vorrei tanto insegnarvi gli omaggi da Boss” sussurrò.

Tsuna fece una smorfia.

< Io non voglio fare il boss mafioso! > si lamentò mentalmente.

“Sono qualcosa di brutto?” chiese.

Hayato si alzò in piedi e spinse leggermente indietro la sedia, guardò di sottecchi la porta chiusa della sala.

“Assolutamente no! Sono qualcosa per trasmettere i propri sentimenti al proprio cielo. Come vostra tempesta, per me sono anche brucianti di passione” spiegò.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi.

“Ho capito!” disse.

< Questo dev’essere il suo modo di dimostrarmi amore > pensò. 

“Va bene, fammi vedere” concesse. Si mosse agitato quando vide Hayato inginocchiarsi e si ritrasse leggermente, quando Gokudera gli slacciò i pantaloni. Serrò i pugni, conficcando le unghie nei palmi, mentre l’altro ragazzino gli abbassava i pantaloni.

Hayato gli tolse anche i boxer ed iniziò a leccargli il membro, Tsuna ingoiò uno squittio. Rosso in volto, s’irrigidì, mentre Hayato lo prendeva tra le labbra.

Gokudera lo prese in bocca ed iniziò ad eccitarlo con movimenti studiati.

< Sembra averlo fatto spesso, sono geloso! > pensò Sawada, corrugando la fronte. Vide che Hayato lo stava guardando, lambendolo anche con la lingua, spingendolo più a fondo possibile nella gola. < O forse… cerca solo di essere perfetto, per me, come sempre >. Man mano i suoi muscoli si sciolsero, guardò di sfuggita il pianoforte. < Sì, dev’essere così > pensò. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli castani dalle ciocche larghe tre dita. Ansimò rumorosamente, di piacere e lasciò che Hayato proseguisse.

Venne senza farlo apposta, strillò imbarazzato, mentre Gokudera deglutiva. Si allontanò da Tsuna e si pulì il viso con un fazzoletto, porgendoglielo.

“Fo-forse… non si cominciava con questi… lo so molto in teoria, ammetto” balbettò Hayato.

“No, è stato molto bello, grazie. A-anche se… inaspettato…” sussurrò Tsuna.

Gokudera si alzò di scatto, con cipiglio combattivo e gridò: “Solo il meglio per voi, Decimo!”.

Tsunayoshi ridacchiò, scuotendo il capo.

“Sei unico, Gokudera-kun” sussurrò, rivestendosi. Guardando l’altro imbarazzarsi.


End file.
